nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Races
The race is the central and most important feature of Nitro Type. Racers try to type a passage or body of text faster than each other. Each racer's position is represented by a car on the track. Types There are three types of races: regular races, friend races, and practice races. Regular race Regular races, known colloquially as the "main track", are public races. When one enters a regular race, their car will show up on the race track. The race track holds five racers in total. The racers can either be real people or bots that come into the race if there are no available people in a player's speed range. After that, a few seconds will be given before the race begins. During ths time, the text to be typed during the race begins to show below the race track. The length of the text depends on the words per minute, or WPM, of the player, meaning that regardless of speed, the passage will take around 25 seconds to complete. When the green light is lit, the text below the race will be able to be typed, and the person racing is supposed to begin typing so that they can get to the finish line faster than the other people or bots that are typing along with them. Nitros can be used to skip words to get further ahead. Going ten seconds without typing any words will result in disqualification from the race.. Upon completion, the race results will be shown and the player will receive rewards. The rewards earned depend on a few different factors. Another race can be entered by either refreshing the page, pressing the "enter" button on the keyboard, or clicking the "Race Again" button on the bottom right of the screen. Friend race Friend races are identical to regular races, except they are only reserved for one player and other people invited from their friend list or who join using the player's join link. Practice race Practice races are a defunct type of race where, when one entered them, the race would automatically start and they would be given a full text to type (was not shortened relative to their speed). Practice races were completely private as only one player could be in one. There were three achievements that could be earned by doing practice races (Practicer, Practice Makes Perfect, and Lord of the Practice). They were removed with Nitro Type v3. Race tracks There are several different tracks that are available to race on. They are chosen randomly at the start of each race, except during some special occasions in the Xmaxx and Summer events. During these events, using an event car will change the track to the theme of the event. For instance, in the Xmaxx Event, the track is icy with wreaths in the stands. In summer, a beach theme takes over. Other tracks include a desert track, a forest, and many others. Rewards After racing, cash and exp rewards are given, ranging from to . The amount of money earned depends on the player's final position in the race, whether or not The Wampus was raced and beaten, what the player's accuracy was in the race, what session race the player was on, how many friends they were racing, whether or not they were a Gold Member, and whether or not they did the race during an event with an event car. Pro tips While waiting for racers to join the race, there is a pro tips box at the top of the race screen. Category:Basic Game Information Category:Racing